


we're woven together

by chininiris



Series: Ashe Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: Yuri curls into his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he says, “you’ve been staring at the same page for a while now.”Ashe laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling Yuri even closer. “I got distracted.”Yuri hums, returning the open book to Ashe’s lap and reaching up to touch the space between grey eyebrows with a fingertip.For Ashe Ship Week Day 01: Fairytale Themes /Reading
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Ashe Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	we're woven together

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, I was reminded yesterday that [Ashe Ship Week](https://twitter.com/asheshipweek) starts today and I couldn't just stay in my lane. I had to squeeze some writing time in and take part in it, show my love for this freckled man, spread the yuriashe agenda. You know, the usual. 
> 
> So here is one of my entries, most of which will be shorter than usual, but I do hope they will be enjoyable regardless! 
> 
> Title is from [Belle and Sebastian - The Book of You.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yDPPdqyW8w)

After a long day, there’s nothing quite like relaxing with a cup of soothing tea and a good book. That’s how Yuri finds him a few hours after Ashe arrived from his trip from Gaspard to Abyss, reclined on the headboard of their shared bed with the duvet protecting his legs from the cool air of the underground city.Ashe places the book down on his lap, an old favorite from his tenagehood that he likes to reread from time to time, and inclines his head up to greet his husband with a sweet kiss on the lips. Yuri had been busy with some last minute issues that came up while Ashe was speaking to the Archbishop, and they’d only greeted one another briefly before Ashe made his way to the bedroom. 

Yuri allows the kiss to linger, but soon he has to pull away to prepare himself for bed. Ashe smiles after him before returning his attention to the story, reaching up to push his reading glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. 

A copy of the Moon Knight’s Tale was the last gift Ashe received from Lonato before he attended the Academy back in 1180, a small token to keep him company, in his adoptive father’s words. Ashe advanced through the book at a slow pace due to all the assignments and tasks he needed to do in order to graduate, though after Garland Moon of that year, tears would form and spill from his eyes whenever he attempted to read. Ashe was distraught when he misplaced the book later in the school year, only to have it returned to him by their professor after thry found it in some corner of the cathedral. 

The story was recorded during the Crescent Moon War in 881 and follows one of the knights of the Kingdom as she was deployed to fight in the borders and try to quell the rebellion in Leicester territory. Ashe remembers how he had first read this, starry eyed, drawing inspiration from such a figure that went forth to fight for her king, how he’d discussed the story with Ingrid over meals in the dining hall. 

He knows now, as do his classmates, that there is nothing glamorous about a war, and that being a knight is uglier and harder than he’d thought. Killing never got easier and he never forgot the screams and the blood and the sweat and the tears. 

Still, Ashe became a knight, pursued his dream and decided to honor Lonato that way, shaping himself into a person worthy of leading Gaspard in his stead. Still, Ashe reads the Moon Knight’s Tale again despite some of its gruesome paragraphs, the last gift he’d been given, another item that connects him to his adoptive father. 

The mattress dips beside him, snapping Ashe out of his reverie. Long, graceful fingers gently pry the book from his hand, careful not to miss the page he’d been reading, and Yuri curls into his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he says, “you’ve been staring at the same page for a while now.” 

Ashe laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling Yuri even closer. “I got distracted.” 

Yuri hums, returning the open book to Ashe’s lap and reaching up to touch the space between grey eyebrows with a fingertip. Ashe relaxes his facial muscles, noticing belatedly that he’d been frowning. “Wanna talk about it?” Yuri asks, then nods when Ashe refuses, settling into his side with a quiet sigh. “Remember when you’d read for me?” 

“I do.” Ashe smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Yuri had learned to read and write long before he did, and sometimes he’d offer to help Ashe with his studies when Lonato and Rowe met up for one reason or another. 

He wasn’t very fond of knight tales, yet he sat patiently with Ashe in the vast library of Castle Gaspard and lent a hand whenever Ashe stumbled in a particularly long or difficult word. Ashe liked when he visited, and he enjoyed these quiet moments just as much as he did when Yuri would indulge him in exploring the woods near the castle. 

Yuri inches down the mattress until his head is lying on the soft pillow, arm now slung across Ashe’s hips, thumb smoothing circles on his side. “You should read for me again,” he suggests, lips slowly stretching into a sleepy smile when Ashe starts playing with his hair. “I missed your voice, little dove.” 

“And I, yours,” Ashe whispers in return, smiling himself when Yuri looks up at him from beneath long eyelashes. “I missed you a lot.” 

“So did I.” Yuri closes his eyes with a sigh, snuggling closer until his face is pressed into Ashe’s hip. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Ashe continues to watch his husband for a few moments more, fingers combing through silky lavender hair, then turns his eyes back to the story, picking up from where he’d left off. “Come Guardian Moon, the harsh winds of winter reached the field of battle...”

Quietly, Yuri hums in contentment. Ashe continues to read in whispers under the low candlelight, enjoying the warmth of his husband by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> | [yuriashe playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g) | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
